


Partners

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Killing, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Quicky one! No smut from me i need a break from it





	Partners

"And (y/n) your paired up with Saihara" Huh?! No no no "Actually you and Shuuichi meet me after class, we need to talk about this project"   
No no no, Working alone is better than working with someone you barely know and besides Saihara is kinda creepy, His obsession with a tv show you never watch...It creeps you out why not someone else........Oh well

After class

"(y/n) i know you like to do things on your own but you need to help shuichi pass this class and you are the smartest one in my class"

No not that smart..... "And if you help him bump up his grade abit the next project, can you work with him until the due date, You got two weeks" 

Saihara is actually a classmate you dont want to work with, sure working by yourself is fine but with someone NO! but he needs to get a good grade so "O....Ok"

Walking to your locker, grabbing your things   
Shutting the door and see Saihara there, twingling his fingers together; he seems nervous   
"I......"  
"Look i don't want to work anyone but.....We're working on this at your house..."  
"O...Ok" 

At Shuuichu house

Writing and doing the research while he keeps looking at you and down at the paper, what is he?   
"Ok, How about you do your part of this, ive done my part....You do your part" sliding the paper to him, hearing the door and see someone   
"Saihara bought home a girlfriend" HUH?! No   
"No she's just my classmate....Nothing"   
"Yeah yeah, hey go to your room ive got a guest coming in"  
What is his deal?

Following Shuichi, he opens his room; soon you walk in......Oh god   
He has many danganronpa stuff, from wall scrolls to everything  
Does this weird you out? Who knows  
He sit on the floor, you see something......You don't want to know

"So..Sorry about the mess" he clean up, sliding things under his bed, throw his clothes on the basket of dirty clothes  
"Its fine" not fine 

He pull out a table and set the assignment on the table, he sits and start working, you look around his room...So many danganronpa merch  
who has the money for this? His parents? Speaking of parents where are his parents? His mother or dad die or something ah dont worry about just working on the assignment so you can head home and forget this day. Saihara put his pencil down and turn on the Tv.  
another episode of Danganronpa 

how wonderful just keep working   
You jumo at the screaming, seeing the execution is so.....real ahh focus on the assignment....Taking a quick won't be bad can it. Closing the book and watching the tv

Soon the hours pass the show ended, you and Saihara are half way finish with the assignment so about time you head home "Th...Thank you (y/n) i'll see you tomorrow"   
"Ok bye Shuuichi" 

Soon walking home and Saihara still standing by the door "Aah she came over to my place...." He has a crush on

 

 

 

 

you


End file.
